


[极东]结发授长生

by AmeliaRing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaRing/pseuds/AmeliaRing
Summary: 来生不要做兄弟。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	[极东]结发授长生

**Author's Note:**

> **预警：普设，架空晋朝背景，四水点梗。**
> 
> **字数7k+，主要练习最近学到的技巧，没有做考据，故事也很简单。部分ooc注意。**
> 
> **因为不想解释为什么不同姓还能当亲兄弟，隐去了姓。**
> 
> **如有逻辑不通，影响观感都是我写得不好（爬）请大力评论鞭打作者**

森亮的锋刃嗡一声响利落出鞘，稳落在篡位者的脖颈上。跪地之人铁衣破损，披头散发，毫无方才号令中军的威严。菊仔细眯眼打量，到底是血脉相连，低眉垂眼时多少有几分和耀相似——可惜较之更阴损狠厉，目露凶光，令他厌恶。手指不经意间攥紧，猩红血痕骤现。

“殿下，除少数残党逃脱外，大部皆已投降，抵抗者全数覆没。”捷报传至，金殿外的金铁相撞声渐渐化作浓重的铁锈味。菊稍稍松喘，握剑的手也不再细细颤抖，力道反倒轻些。这一剑，承载父亲的枉死，兄长的期许，绝不能失手。

“是你动的手吗？”先问出问题的反而是跪在胜利者足下的人。菊和他这位名义上的叔叔对视，视线交集，心中一沉。“赵王，你罪大恶极。非死不足以谢罪。”咬牙切齿的用字却惹来畅快的大笑：“论用兵，你不如中郎将。若是他在，定不会亲自拿剑对着我。”

菊忽然醒觉，赵王的挑拨猜疑是求死之举。玉玺和符节还在他的手里，不拿到手里，他难以顺利登基。赵王似是看出他的心思，了然道：“罢了，这位子终是要由你来坐。让我这个当叔叔的，先一步送上大礼——”

剑是昔日耀所佩的爱剑，削铁如泥。他时时爱惜擦拭，从不因刺中或者砍下某物而出鞘。可在金碧辉煌，陈尸遍地的大殿内，这剑终究饮下主人血脉的鲜血，轻易断送一人性命。菊拼命压抑想要尖叫的欲望，左手扶住颤抖得几欲松脱的宝剑。赵王伏倒在他铁履下。他的瞳孔开始涣散，唇边仍残余得意。淋漓鲜血从他脖颈上喷涌而出，汩汩流淌漫开在铺地的云岩。

菊想起萦绕着国家久久不散人们讳莫如深的那个传闻，利剑失手铮然坠地。

  


  


待一切安排妥当，子时将过。宫人们忙于洗清地面淤积的血，为新皇的登基大典布置一新。菊沿着记忆中的路线，回到原先太子所居的寝殿内稍作休息。这里无人居住已有数年之久，绫罗帐幔，桌椅金盘，一应摆设倒和从前别无二致。墙上挂的琴，仍是他幼年时习琴所用那张。可惜被他嬉戏间弄断好几根，最后只能全数补上新弦。他走近拨弄几声，久不弹奏，音调早飞出西天之外。

“三殿下，别弹罢，好生休息。”晓梅退走紧闭殿门，昏暗中菊身前身后无人，独余盈盈烛火摇曳，寂静空茫。

“赵王不该杀。”一个声音从屏风后幽幽飘出，如细雪般轻柔，落在菊耳边却似山崩之势“为人君者，万不可意气轻率。这手里拿捏的，可是千里江山，黎民百姓。”内室里，熟悉的身影坐在案前等他。一见到那人，菊的脚步便轻快许多。耀端坐在昔日迎客的桌案旁，香气萦绕，里衣雪白长发未束，正为他沏一壶甘甜的春茶。

“兄长今日怎么来此？”菊挥手轻嗅，仍是他惯常爱喝的贡菊毛尖。耀取下旁边的煮沸的山涧泉水，倾入壶中：“来给你送水煮茶。顺便瞧瞧明日大殿皇位上坐的是谁。”菊知他话说得轻松，心里还是在乎，便趁着耀的雪肤皓腕还在眼前晃悠时一把抓住，贴近身前：“赵王势大，要镇服他实在不易。况且刀剑无眼，我身上也被那逆贼划了几道。不信你瞧瞧。”说着作势便要扒开自己的外袍。耀打了他一下，找准间隙收回手腕，眯眼笑道：“哎呀，你当皇帝可开心得很，都敢拿我来开这种玩笑。我还不知道，赵王要是真伤了你，那后面入棺恐怕只剩半个身子。”

“我是那样的人吗？”菊狐疑道，“我自认还算大度。除非他伤的是兄长，不然我定会留他性命日后一用。”

“你是我教出来的，我不知道？”像小时候奖励菊优秀功课那样，耀轻轻抚摸着他细密柔软的黑发“公务繁多，也要注意身体。你自幼体弱，好不容易才长到及冠。须节制，多休息，切勿操劳过度。”

许是被春茶清香熏得迷醉，又或许是登临大位前的激动和惶然，菊鼓起勇气，掏出心底里埋藏最深的问题：“兄长，为何要让我继位？”

时间凝固在耀苍白的面容上。半晌，他叹道：“你在外掌兵，经史又是跟我学成。非你不能结束这一切。”摊开掌心，一枚白玉印章就躺在中央“我的私印，或许与你还能有些用处，拿去吧。”菊却没有接过，他一字一句认真地，像是在请教作业那般较真：“不是，我想问的是……”

“茶好了。”壶盖掀开，热气在四方间蒸腾旋转，和着香炉轻烟，梦似的仙境。连对面的人影也影绰不清，几欲乘云登仙而去。菊不敢冒险，连带着没能说出口的原话，一起咽下。

耀转向寝殿内那张雕龙刻凤的大床，追忆往事：“我还记得，有一次你也躺在这里。”宫人们护理得很细致，手中的锦缎仍然和印象中一般冰凉软滑。“那次多亏兄长，不顾阻拦把我抱来这里诊治，不然无论如何我定活不下来。”

“但你活下来了。”耀淡淡一笑，甚至有些自豪，“我知道的，疾病和战争都不能把齐王家的人带走。”

**二**

亲弟弟齐王家血脉不兴，这是皇帝的幸事，却也是皇帝的忧虑。所以耀还没能见到他襁褓中的第一个同父同母的弟弟，就被告知弟弟已经不是他的弟弟，是齐王世子，在宗祠里只能作他的堂弟。好在耀也不甚在意，他是不缺玩伴的，什么堂的表的弟弟，归根到底，还是得称一声太子。

耀第一次见到菊，已经是齐王最后一次凯旋归京的时候。他站在金殿前列，见小小一只裹在猩红大氅的团子，亦步亦趋地跟在齐王身后行礼。偷瞄几眼，眉目确实生得比他像母亲，但更内敛温柔，不见波动，很能唬人。朝堂散后耀在殿外碰见他，也如旁人一样向他恭敬行礼，口称殿下。耀嗅到他身上萦绕的药香，不自觉就把手伸向前：“你在洛阳孤身一人多有不便，如有难事不妨来宫中寻我。”

“多谢殿下厚爱。”菊却步躲开他亲近的手和热切的视线，“菊身体虚弱，不便走动，殿下还是请回吧。”耀见他冷淡疏离，心里慨叹不知何时才能听他喊上一声兄长，哪怕是堂兄呢。

菊的性子倒是随齐王，平时就喜欢饮茶赏花，决不愿同他们一起谈玄论诗。每每耀去送聚会请帖上门，都会被以身体不便为由谢绝。除了一次请他来宫中品尝新茶，推辞不过为耀弹奏一曲，丝弦绷断倒把菊的手指割得血流如注，致使他回府休养大半月。从这以后，除平日里听讲四书五经外，连见面都很少。就算见了面，也只是虚言寒暄几句便匆匆离开。

菊幼年时，曾有人预言他活不过三十岁，后来十六岁便生了一场大病。彼时齐王还远在西凉，洛阳城内的医师都对他的病束手无策。眼见着人就要没了，耀一时心酸，让人把他抱到自己的寝宫中照顾，好等到齐王归来，最后也能见上一面。

菊从混沌的梦中暂时清醒，见到的不是昔日齐王府的景象，而是耀忧心忡忡的脸庞。按礼数此时他应当喊一声太子殿下，紧涩的喉咙却什么也挤不出。耀的手拂过他的脸颊，滑腻而冰凉：“再坚持一会，你的父亲很快就会赶回来。”

父亲，他宗法上的父亲。不过菊在病中，此刻一切情感都显得淡漠而遥远，也许阎王比起他的父亲还能先到达。“在下就要死了，”菊笃定而艰难的开口“父亲不会来的。”

“别这么说，”床榻旁的人柔声道“我已经派人去问。”

“殿下应当高兴。”菊淡淡说着，仿佛死亡与他全无关系。

“……烧得厉害，净说胡话。”耀终于不再谈论这个话题，偏开身子让宫人们捧来新鲜熬好的草药喂他。苦涩的草药味灌入喉咙，菊拼命才压抑住呕吐的冲动。见菊喝得难受，耀又给他端来一杯甘菊毛尖，总算平复。

耀指着菊手里的茶杯，缓缓道：“这杯茶，是下面的人送上来的。听说饮之能使人高寿长生。甘菊用的是生在悬崖山涧的甘菊，此菊多产于郦县。菊坠水中化而甘甜，水用的便是谷中水。说来这菊还有一个典故……”

“那在下不应当喝这杯茶”菊的精神似乎好了些，说话也多起来，“既然是饮之长生，最应该喝的不是陛下吗？无论如何也轮不到在下这个小小的齐王世子。”耀听不得他夹枪带棒的话，端正坐起来讲道理：“你我是兄弟，更应该相互帮扶才是。”

“如果殿下来此是为了讲伦理纲常，那大可不必”菊撇开头不愿面对耀，“齐王为什么不去就藩在西凉，在下今天为什么在洛阳，殿下应该很清楚。在下要是死了，于殿下而言无一坏处。”话里话外，是在埋怨皇帝要用人却又疑人，给兵权却又不肯全信齐王府。

对待这个自小孤僻敏感思虑过多的弟弟，须得顺着他才能取信。耀浅浅笑着，双眸却似不见波澜的寒潭：“可你要是死在洛阳，陛下的名誉岂不坏了？这个离间骨肉、造谣生事之罪，须得有人来背。你猜是齐王府，还是太子府？”见菊有些迟疑，耀又转而轻声柔语道：“无论是陛下还是齐王，总希望你健康成人。”

“殿下也这么想？”菊的声音近乎耳语。

“当然。”耀迅速肯定道。

菊把头埋在被褥里低声笑起来，不明缘由的人定会误认为他在抽泣：“啊……您比在下想象中的更……温柔，可是温柔一向容易招来灾祸。”对上耀坚定的眼神，菊深信即使他奄奄一息，耀也能为了活下去，把他从床上拽起来喝药。“那种茶，请再给我一杯吧。”

确信菊心存求生之志，耀颇为欣慰：“你若喜欢，我再遣人多采些。”这一口饮尽，菊只觉浑身冰消雪融，仿佛暖春将至，再不见西凉孤独而苍凉的风沙。

可是好景不长，才过数月，菊大病初愈，便听闻他的父亲因带兵不力，里通外敌，被朝廷下令斩首。这最后一面还是没能见上。菊刚从太子府搬回去，便从世子变成新的齐王。

齐王册封典礼刚完成，菊还未踏出宗祠，就遇见正在回廊下候着他的耀。天边云霞透红如胭脂，映在耀挺拔俊朗的身姿上，任谁看了都得赞一声太子殿下宛如天人。菊并无此恭维的心思，正欲绕道。可惜耀先一步截住他：“总是要送你一份册封的礼物才是。”

身后的侍从递上一把宝剑。菊抽剑出鞘，湛若秋水，森如雷电，清晰映照出无悲无喜的菊和欲言又止的耀。“多谢殿下厚爱。”收下礼物转身便走，耀还是叫住他：“你能躲在齐王府一辈子吗？”

谈及齐王两个字，菊便有一腔郁怒从心口涌上来：“在下体弱，平安一生已是奢求。争权夺利之事，太子殿下自去便可，何必扯上在下这个闲人？”

“齐……令尊是死于赵王构陷”耀殷殷劝道，“令尊征战多年，总归要还一个清白。”

“那也是陛下圣谕的斩首，轮不到太子殿下来和在下谈”菊很坚决，“当初父亲说……让在下回藩地去。如今他走了，在下自然要满足他的遗愿。”菊想起从西凉来之前父亲的嘱托和警示他的传闻，顿觉一切都无比荒唐。年幼的当初还不曾相信，如今不得不承认，上天便是喜好如此摆弄这个王朝的命运。

“在下的父亲曾经讲过一个传闻，不知道殿下是否听过？”菊想起他那英武的父亲，如今永远的躺在黄沙之中，死于他人手中而不是刀剑之下，确也算传闻应验。耀轻轻摇头，但一种深深的恐惧从他身后升起，使他不得不回头望一眼庄严肃穆的宗祠以求心安。香火缭绕，幡旗飘摇，每一个灵位都像一只眼睛，漠然地看着他们。

“本朝得国不正。因此，凡登位者，必先残害兄弟，再被兄弟后继者所害。”菊轻描淡写细数道，“先帝如此，我父亲和陛下如此。太子殿下，您也会如此。”

耀终于明白，那种恐惧是来自窥见天机的悚然。他仍勉强笑道：“这话千万不要被人听去。这种谣传不知是谁散播，只为动摇王朝根基，不必轻信。”

“依照这个传闻，陛下可得小心——”还没等菊说完那个“陛下先兄之子赵王”，先有宫人替他传话。有人急急忙忙地行来，快声道：“殿下，皇上驾崩了。赵王说是太子殿下您对陛下心怀不满，起兵谋逆，正要带兵来寻您啊。”

耀怔在原地，不知能作何表情。想说些什么，内心却有浓重的凄怆，直直望向菊，一抹鲜血忽然便从嘴角溢出。菊不忍见他失魂至此，伸手想去扶住他，却被耀推开：“回你的齐王府去。不能让他们知道你和我在宗祠。”

菊讶然：“原以为，殿下是把在下视作……可信之人的。”

“上次的事，有人说是我借病情把你软禁在宫中逼令尊就范”耀苦笑着抹去嘴角的血痕，“实情如何，你我心中自知。可是此时，上我这条沉船，绝不是好事。”

耀解下身上的白玉印章，放到菊的掌心中：“不过，既然你自称是我的可信之人，那我就姑且信你，把这枚私印交给你。宫中府外，或是私下联络，见此印如见我。”菊仔细打量那枚印章，洛阳牡丹雕得栩栩如生，下刻四字小篆：潜龙在渊。菊忽然意识到，耀这一去，他们不知何时才能再见。原本要走的人，如今却站在原地，目睹那个送他的人白龙鱼服策马远去。

“……保重。”菊暗暗想，如果……来日重逢，称他一声兄长又有何妨？

**三**

关紧殿门之后，我又忍不住透过纱窗往里偷窥。齐王殿下——我的堂兄菊最近忙于重夺大权，操劳之际旧疾复发，时常独自一人对空室喃喃自语。今日平定逆贼赵王，本以为能安心休息，不曾想仍是在深夜奏琴说话沏茶。幸好我问过医师，节制多休息，勿操劳过度，这病自然愈合。

你问我是谁？你忘记了吗？我是梅，晓梅。我的兄长是耀，曾经住在这个寝殿的太子殿下。我的兄长还有菊，同我和耀是血缘至亲，不过名义上却是齐王一脉。而我，这个王朝最聪慧美丽，被兄长视若珍宝的公主殿下。

登基大典进行得很顺利。我仰望着高高在上的菊，口称皇帝陛下而叩拜。心里却在想，倘若是耀站在那高台上……可惜，都给了菊。菊已经着手准备为他洗清罪嫌，重新安排葬礼，灵位以先太子的名义搬进宗祠。

菊有感于他救过菊两次性命，待他极好——也可能是做给我们这些活人看。毕竟菊在洛阳养病数年，明眼人都知与他实在来往不多，关系疏离。唯一一次来宫中那时我还年幼，听侍从说菊来过之后便回府不出大半月，想也知不是什么好事。至于软禁于太子宫中一事，更是无稽之谈。兄长亲自与我澄清，不过是齐王府的人求医问药问到太子宫中罢了。

但菊这几日总是与我说起和兄长的故事。什么赠菊为药，我疑心是他病情发作，头痛脑昏，教他总是记错这些事。好在政务军务上总不会犯。兄长那么一个温润如玉，如琢如磨的君子，能得菊敬爱也是人之常情。只是胡乱说话，败坏兄长名誉不可。

兄长……我一向不懂兄长。我年幼时顽劣，只知玩乐，从不肯听他说教。待稍年长，他又忙于俗事，很少同我玩耍读书。他离开宫中时，我未满豆蔻；他被菊带回到宫中时，我已近二十。他待所有兄弟姐妹都是一视同仁，即便是我，也不能得他青睐。

除菊能得他多看几眼，却是因为怜他体弱，独居洛阳，又属齐王一脉。齐王与父亲的关系在我诸叔伯之中是最为……复杂。父亲拿到齐王的战报，欣喜时会把我抱到书桌上，一字一句的教我念；气愤时我躲在书房外面，偷看他满口大骂。兄长说，父亲是恨他太重要，却又不顺己心。为有些事，再生气父亲也得做。于是菊一出生便被过继到齐王府当世子，将来继承齐王的兵权。

兄长离开皇宫的那日，我记得，是菊被册封为齐王的那日。那时我问兄长，将来是不是菊和兄长也会像父亲和齐王一样。他确实回答我说不一样的。兄长性格温和，菊素喜安静，他们相处起来更好。虽我平日里也不见他们往来，却也相信兄长所言。

你也知道，除父亲外我最亲近的便是兄长。他一去数年，我躲进道观不问世事，每日假借读经论禅，盼他早日回到洛阳。直至数年之后菊来找我，我方知兄长与他早有盟约。菊在朝中潜伏，等待兄长号令与他里应外合，一举攻下洛阳。别日何易会日难，我祈求上天让兄长平安归来。可是我后来才知，赵王早在菊身边种下眼线，他知晓菊联络兄长密谋之事，要借此事一箭双雕除去他们。

最后，兄长和菊的结局竟与父辈们如此相似，也算是，殊途同归。

在他们面前，我时常十分庆幸生为女子。他们常常沉迷于那至高无上的皇权，而忘记像我这样的人。我不愿作他们手中的棋子，也不愿操控谁的命运。我要将这一切记叙下来。如果有一天，你有幸也靠近那灿灿生辉的宝座，那么千万别忘记我今天的忠告。

别走啊，嘉龙。我答应你，继续讲我们的兄长们的故事。高潮场面总是要放到最后。譬如生和死，爱与恨。譬如，应验的预言……

**四**

八月流火，仍有暑气残余。体弱如菊走不到几里便要靠在树荫下饮水乘凉。耀陪在他身边，替他整理好因为汗落如雨而湿透的麻衣。菊疲惫地靠在树下喘气，艰难递过驴皮制成的水囊：“从西凉带过来的，没想到竟能用上。给你。”

甘甜的泉水涌进喉咙，浇灭心头燥热，人也清醒几分。耀定眼一看，囊中清水已无多少剩余。“你知道附近可有山涧溪流？天色将晚，我们也好去休息。”

“昨日我问过村民，正巧附近就有一山谷，附近人们常去取水，偶有村民在谷中居住。不如我们今夜就在那处休息罢。”

耀望着西斜的太阳，估摸不到一个时辰，天色便要全黑，颔首道：“那我们走吧，到谷中再休息。”

连绵青山，晴空悠然。清风拂过，雀鸟跃鸣。菊紧跟在耀身后，耀时时看顾菊的脚步。两人半搀半走，渺小的身影走入高耸的山谷。谁也不知这对看起来与一般耕作人家无差的兄弟，竟然是从洛阳城出逃落难的太子和齐王。路途遥远，不知去向何方。菊却希望脚下的路能再长一些，走得再慢些。

“你为什么要跟我来？”前头的耀忽然问，“你兵权未掌，在齐王府里好好休息更好。如今洛阳城里人人自危，独你可借病闭门，又为何要来淌我这潭浑水？”

“报恩”菊思量半刻，总算找出一个可信的理由，“你当初救我一命，我当陪出生入死。”

耀笑道：“换做是旁人有恩于你，你也还他一命？”

“……又何必来问我。”菊停下来撇头，无声抗议方才的戏弄。耀一把拉住他：“好啦好啦，不拿你说笑。再不走，天黑之后可不妙。”

夕阳西沉，山谷中的金菊染遍橙红的光泽。远远望去，如同遍地黄金，又似烈焰熊熊，烧亮幽绿山谷。菊捧起一掬山间溪水饮下，清甜得竟与记忆中的味道颇为相似。或许这便是传说中饮之长生高寿的甘谷水。“我记得，这些菊花的典故还没同你说过。传说千年以前，有一对饥荒中逃难的兄弟，在山谷中遇到一名仙人。仙人手上有一份长生药，食之不死，但只能给一个人。哥哥年长，将药让给弟弟。弟弟不愿拿药，将它埋在溪流旁的泥土中。一株菊花得了这药，长得极好。第二年人们再来时，山谷中已遍是菊花，菊花堕于水中，饮之可得长生。”

“那对兄弟呢？”菊问道。

耀为难：“我也不知。这些民间传说都是口口相传，许是谁忘了他们的下落。”

“那我可得多装一些”菊拿出水囊往里灌，“我们也是来逃难的，天下之大，还不知躲到何处为好。”

“……菊”耀柔声问道，“如果隐姓埋名，就此扮作普通人家，远离洛阳，不再问尘世俗事你可愿意？”

菊一愣，这是他从来没有幻想过的美梦。让耀放下身上的重担，不去做他的太子殿下，几乎不可能。但为那一丝的可能，他还是应声：“……是你说的，我自然愿意。”

“能有你这个弟弟，倒也算上天护佑我。”耀拉起菊的手放到胸前，十指紧扣。同样的血脉中传来同样炙热的体温。耀的声音极轻柔，宛如情人间的切切私语，教菊酥软到心头。“此一去，千万谨慎。莫学我，也莫学你父亲。威恩并施，当狠则狠。”

菊尚在茫然不知何事，便听得一声闷响，有什么温热的液体溅上他的脸庞。伸手抚摸，血红刺眼。

“哥哥——”

菊松开右手，一把匕首正明晃晃的插在耀的心头，鲜血缓缓流下，浸湿衣裳，染红遍地摇曳的金菊。耀仍在继续开口，菊已经听不太清他的声音，小兽般呜咽着。

“我死后，把我的首级砍下来，献上去，这样赵王才能信你。”生命走到尽头时，人反而释然许多。耀轻轻地抚摸着菊的头顶，理清他凌乱的鬓发，口中却说：“要我亲自杀你，我做不到。那么，就由你来。赵王也是，这天下也是。”

菊从来没有这样亲近过他的兄长。他贴在兄长的怀抱中，感受亲密而逐渐冷却的躯体。长生高寿之药就在他的手边，也无法拯救求死之人和兄弟相残的命运。最后，耀的气息散尽。他已登临西天，再也不会与俗世中人有一丝一毫的牵连。菊在耀的眼皮上落下一吻，轻得像庄周梦里稍纵即逝的蝴蝶。

仙人抚我顶，结发授长生。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 这篇写得特别艰难……整整啥也不干（打游戏写作业除外）写了五天。再也不搞这么九曲回肠的短篇啦。
> 
> 本文中的甘菊水的典故来自《抱朴子·仙药篇》，其他都是编的。
> 
> 因为梗来源是晋朝，干脆拟定主题就是“兄弟”，塞了很多对兄弟，还有些对现实的neta。想写被爱妄想小菊和他有情还似无情的耀哥，后面要上课来不及了写得有些混乱（
> 
> 我本来想写点甜的，结果四水给我点了这个……于是甜的就搁置啦
> 
> 备注一下，小菊自称“在下”是现实发生的，自称“我”都是他的梦。至于梅梅的自述和菊的记忆冲突部分，请大家自由判断哪个是真实发生过的。不过极东的感情是最真的！
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
